


Purple Moss

by iria4285



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma examines an alien rock while Grant watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Moss

The alien rock with the purple moss was sitting seemingly inoffensive in the lab's desk. The readings didn't show nothing out of the norm so Jemma under Ward's protective gaze decided to start collecting samples of the moss. When the gloves touched the rock the moss started to let out spores that gave both of them uncontrollable urges. Tearing their clothes they started a frenzied kiss, then Ward started fingering her and sucking her nipples while Simmons decided to start a fast hand job in his cock.When he decided she was ready he grabbed her hands and entered her hard while she decided to tongue his Adam's apple. After a couple of minutes they climaxed together and promptly fainted.


End file.
